Live
by Crimson Siyrean
Summary: Hinata makes a shocking discovery at the memorial and now the ghost of Obito follows her everywhere. His one mission: Cheer up Kakashi and make sure she doesn't make the same mistake he did- die a virgin. Strangely the objectives work rather well together


_._

Summary: Hinata makes a frightening discovery one day at the memorial and now the ghost of Obito Uchiha follows her every where she goes. His one mission: Cheer up Kakashi and make sure his new friend doesn't make the same mistake he did- die a virgin. Strangely the two objectives seem to work rather well together.

A/N: I struggled and struggled to think of a title. Spent well over an hour trying to think of something appropriate, but in the end the answer really was simple. This is meant to be a light hearted, mostly friendship fic. A good dose of romance too for the Hinata/Kakashi shippers, but Obito's really at the heart of this. Not even death can keep him from helping a friend.

_._

* * *

.

**Live**

.

Hinata's palms beat furiously against the training post, each strike made with precision aim, every movement carefully choreographed. Her byakugan was active yet all her focus was on the large block of wood in front of her. She was at the training grounds not far from the memorial stone. This spot held a special place in her heart. She thought of Naruto, of the Chunin finals and felt a burst of energy spread through her. Her fists grew bright as chakra became visible.

With a cry, the girl thrust forward, landing her palms directly where her opponent's heart would be_._ A debilitating strike, Hinata thought with satisfaction, _and fatal to some_. Catching her breath, Hinata leaned back against the post, for the first time taking a moment to survey her environment. There were quite a few shinobi out using the grounds that morning, and Kakashi sensei was over by the stone – no surprise there, having the byakugan and preferring a morning training session allowed her to become acquainted to his ritual. She stilled. This time however, there was something new.

Hinata continued to stare, if you could stare from over a thousand meters away, and watched as a boy she didn't recognize sat at the base of the stone, poking the grass. He was right at Kakashi's feet yet the man didn't pay him the slightest mind. Still catching her breath and her curiosity beyond peaked at this oddity; Hinata decided it couldn't hurt to just take a quick look at the actual scene.

As she drew closer, the girl did her best to not alert the Jounin to her presence. She hated being rude and the idea of intruding on the man's privacy made her face grow hot. The girl deactivated her byakugan as the two came into view and she stood behind a tree at the edge of the clearing.

If Kakashi had noticed her, would he acknowledge her or ignore her, hoping she'd leave? Well he hadn't done anything yet and neither had the boy.

Hinata shifted her focus to the boy, now leaning back on his palms. He looked to be around her age or maybe a bit younger and wore the Konoha hitai-ate, yet she was sure she'd never seen him before. The boy looked over and smirked when he saw her. Hinata froze, debating if she should run than be caught snooping.

"Hey Kakashi, did you know there's a girl over there checking you out?" he called, nodding to the Jounin. Kakashi seemed to let out a sigh but made no further move to show if he'd heard.

Hinata felt her face flush as she made out the words. Did the kid have to describe her like that?

The boy rolled his eyes than looked back to Hinata and waved. Not just a small wave, but a grand, one arm flapping wave, complimented by a wide, toothy grin. Deciding she'd just play it off that she was passing through and not deliberately spying, Hinata lifted her hand and gave a small wave back with a tentative smile.

The boy's arm stopped mid swing, his eyes widened and mouth fell into an open gape. Hinata too felt herself go still, wondering if she'd done something wrong. The boy abruptly stood, still staring and still with out Kakashi's notice. Hinata took an unconscious step back. The way he was staring at her, he looked shocked, or scared, or _something_, but it was making her nervous. Again his hand lifted, this time in a much smaller wave.

Confused, and _confused,_ Hinata again waved, this time mouthing the word "hi".

The kid looked as though he'd just been slapped across the face so Hinata took another step back. For a long time they just stared at each other, the boy's brow frowning while she bit her lip. Then, with a quick glance to Kakashi, the boy strode towards her.

What should she tell him, she wondered. How would she explain her gawking? And why had his expression changed so much when she waved back? She was just trying to be nice.

"Can you see me?" the boy asked as soon he reached the small tree line.

Hinata blinked, wondering if she heard correctly. "Y-yes?"

The boy swallowed hard, his eyes still wide. "And, you can hear me?" he asked again, this time in a much quieter voice.

Hinata nodded, feeling ever the more uncomfortable.

Suddenly the shocked expression was gone and back was the wide grin. And then he was laughing. He laughed and laughed and clutched his sides and laughed.

Unable to help herself, Hinata gave into her own fit of nervous giggles, not having the slightest clue as to what was so funny. The boy looked up with tears in his eyes, his arms reached out, and before she could stop him, he moved to-

Hinata gasped as a cold sensation passed through her body and the boy vanished before her eyes.

"Huh." His voice was behind her. Hinata whipped her head around so fast she heard a crack. "But you still can't feel me." Her heart pounded in her ears. The boy looked up with a shy smile. "So tell me, how long have you been dead?"

Her eyes rolled back and Hinata promptly fell to the ground.

.

An eye cracked open, and then another. Two blurry figures stood above her.

"Hinata, are you all right?" she heard Kakashi sensei call. Her eyes drifted from his concerned form just above hers to the boy she's been previously speaking to. He stood sheepishly just a few steps back. Hinata opened her mouth to speak but the boy gave a sharp shake of his head. Her mouth snapped shut.

"Hinata?" again Kakashi called, now crouching down by her side. His arm slipped around her shoulders and slowly sat her into an upright position.

"He can't see me," the boy explained. "Can't hear me. Can't feel me."

Hinata's mouth once again dropped as her eyes drifted between the man holding her and the boy he was oblivious to. "I don't under stand," she whispered. None of this made sense. What he was saying was impossible, unless there was some sort of jutsu he was using – a spy technique or…

"What don't you understand, Hinata," Kakashi asked, still looking her over in obvious concern.

"Well you see-" The boy paused to give her a wry smile. "I'm dead."

"No," she breathed and then pushed herself up from the ground, ignoring the man trying to help her. Kakashi stood with her, frowning as he carefully looked over the area in which the girl was so intently staring.

He had to be lying. He _had _to be. It was some sort of out of body jutsu, like a Yaminaka technique, or – or she was under a genjutsu!

She raised her hands. "Kai!"

Kakashi's stance instantly changed. "Hinata, what's wrong? What do you see?"

"This isn't a genjutsu," the boy said with some amusement. The girl raised her hands to make the sign once more. "Please don't. Kakashi's already half convinced there's an enemy nin trying to put you under."

She finally looked up to the man focusing on their surroundings with growing concern. She could tell he was completely alert, all senses scanning for the potential threat. "I- I'm alright sensei." His eyebrow rose. "I- I just-"

"Tell him you hit your head," the boy suggested. Hinata's brow pinched. "Or that you're seeing the ghost of his long dead teammate. Which ever one you think will go over best." When the girl continued to stand in silent disbelief, he shrugged and went on. "My name's Obito Uchiha. I'm the one that gave him that eye." His hands slid to his pockets. "He comes here all the time, and when he does, so apparently do I. Though I'm not sure where I go when he's not here. I'm simply… not."

Kakashi moved to stand in front of her, blocking the boy from view. He crouched down a little so that he was on equal eye level while resting a hand on her shoulder. "Hinata, I'm going to take you to the hospital now. Just nod your head if you understand."

She blinked then quickly stepped back, out of his reach. "I'm fine, sensei. Just a little dazed." Her eyes met Obito's. "I must have hit my head."

Kakashi watched the girl give him a weak smile but he wasn't buying it for a minute. "How is it you came to fall?"

Hinata's face flushed red. "I- I just tripped."

"Backwards?" he asked incredulously. Hinata quickly nodded her head. "I still think it best to get you checked out. You may have a concussion is the blow was hard enough to knock you out."

Her eyes darted between Obito and Kakashi. She was sure he didn't believe her. The boy was still standing there, looking as perplexed by her as she did of him.

"I've never had someone see me before. I haven't spoken to anyone in…" Obito paused to think. "It's got to be around twenty years now. Now that sucks. Oh, er – you may want to tell him your fine. That's his I-know-you're-lying-through-your-teeth-but-I'm-going-to-play-along-for-now look. Take advantage before he goes all I-know-you're-lying-so-I'm-going-to-take-you-to-see-the-Hokage… look."

Hinata fought back a smile as the boy remouthed his last sentence. "Sensei, I'm fine. _Really_. I'll be sure to get it checked at the compound."

"Alright Hinata," Kakashi replied slowly. "But you'll tell someone as soon as something is wrong? You have people you can trust."

Her head dropped. "I know, sensei," she answered quietly.

Obito quickly stepped forward. "Please don't go yet. You can actually hear me." His voice was a mixture of pleading and panic. "I want- I want to actually talk to someone for once." She looked up, taken aback by his sudden shift in attitude. "It's been so long."

"If you don't mind," she said, facing the Jounin. "I'm just going to rest here for a bit, before heading home." She gave him a half smile. "It's- it's kind of peaceful here. I like it."

Kakashi's eye crinkled into a smile. "Okay then. I guess I'll be seeing you."

He turned to leave.

"No wait!" Obito cried.

"Wait sensei," Hinata echoed. Kakashi paused, waiting for her to go on. "I, uh, I didn't mean to interrupt you. You- you should stay too."

Her face was bright red and Kakashi raised a curious eyebrow. "Thank you for the invitation but I'm afraid I'm already late for a meeting."

"You filthy liar," Obito cursed.

"O-oh," Hinata answered, disappointed.

Kakashi smiled once more. "But I'm sure I'll see you around."

"Don't you dare go y-" Obito reached out, only for his arm to pass through the man's arm. "-ou bastard." And then Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Come back here. Bloody one eyed freak. Can spend all day staring at an unresponsive rock but as soon as a girl shows up, one I can actually _talk to_…"

"Um… Obito?"

The boy rounded on her. "What?"

"Well, uh… I can still see you." Maybe she really did hit her head. Maybe Kakashi was right in thinking she'd somehow been hit by an enemy. She probably should have told him she was seeing things. Whatever was going on, it certainly wasn't right.

"He could still be near by. Probably watching to see what you do. He likes to think he's being sneaky like that," the boy huffed while crossing his arms.

Or this _ghost_ could be lying through his teeth, she thought calmly to herself. Quickly she activated her sight and searched for any sign of Kakashi sensei near by.

There was none.

She then coolly regarded the ghost. "He's not here. He's gone."

Patiently she waited for his new explanation but the boy's face was quickly going through a wide array of emotions. He seemed genuinely perplexed, and then scared, then weary, and then there was some sort of epiphany followed by complete joy. It was always said that the Hyuuga were good at reading people but as Hinata watched the boy, all she could think was how even the Hokage could beat him in a poker game.

Obito's face lit up and suddenly he was running. Hinata gaped as he dashed past her with a shout of triumph. The boy jumped to the near by trees, leapt through branches, climbed to the top and then sprang to the next all the while yelling and shouting for all the world to hear. Or only just her. Hinata couldn't help but give into the smile tugging at the side of her lips as she watched. His excitement and sheer giddiness was making her hope that maybe he was telling the truth, that she could be happy for him.

And then he was running towards her, coming to an abrupt stop before her. His grin matched hers, stretching ear to ear.

"I don't know who you are or why this has happened, but thank you. Thank you so much." The two continued to beam at each other. "Thank you."

"Your welcome," Hinata replied softly. She needed to go to the hospital, or to the Hokage. She was seeing ghosts and they were talking to her, and she actually felt happy for them and wanted them to be real.

"Now come on. Time to prove you aren't crazy," he said, turning towards the village.

Hinata jerked back. "Huh?"

"Well that's what you're thinking isn't it? That or I'm some sort of enemy spy?"

Hinata's face turned red. "But how can you prove it?"

"Oh that parts easy," he said with a grin. "We're just going to have to break into Kakashi's apartment."

.

* * *

.

A/N: This one was half written 3 months ago, initially I meant for this chapter to be much longer but this felt like the right place to end for an introduction. So I've been missing from FFN for way too long. Been reading some good stories and finally got the urge to get back to it. This fic is completely planned out in my head. I know exactly where it's going and how it ends, hopefully that'll help me get it up quicker.

.


End file.
